The Childhood Bugger
by XiaoMin
Summary: What happens when your annoying childhood friends leaves and comes back eight years later? 5 Words, V-O-M-I-T. When she thought she finally got rid of the little bugger, little sparks of flowers starts to bloom in the process. One word, T.R.O.U.B.L.E


**The Childhood Bugger**

What happens when your annoying childhood friends leaves and comes back eight years later? 5 Words, V-O-M-I-T. When she thought she finally got rid of the little bugger, little sparks of flowers starts to bloom in the process. The worst thing is, their parents are going to get married, how could the two still love each other, when they are about to become siblings?

**Edit: **Originally, 'My Childhood Love', but changed to 'The Childhood Bugger'. I didn't have any inspiration for the previous plot, so I decided to redo the whole thing instead. Some parts still remain, but majority of the storyline has changed. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you. To make it up to my readers, I've planned to make the storyline more interesting. So, please do review!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, nope and nope. Don't own.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Reassurance**

"_Get up polka." _

_She stared at the hand extended in front of her, hesitating. After a sigh and a speech of reassurance from him, she finally took it and pulled herself up from the soiled ground._

"_Thanks, Natsume!" She beamed at the boy, presenting a captivating smile. He felt a surge of blood rushing up his cheek, before you knew it, he averted his gaze away from her, muttering a few curses beneath his short breath._

_Unfortunately for him, she was all ears on what he just said. As fast as she could, she quickly placed a finger on his lips before he could mutter another string of vulgarities. "Natsume! We're TEN!" She reminded him, shaking her head from side to side disapprovingly._

"_Correction, polka-dots. You're ten. I'm eleven," He said, a wide smirk evident on his face. "And don't even think of butting into my business."_

"_Natsume! You're only a year older! You shouldn't be speaking vulgars!" _

_He ignored her innocent pleas, and at the same time, a voice came chuckling through his empty head._

_**Natsume, stop evading the damned truth and just tell her already.**_

_Whatever. I want to spend this last moment with her in peace._

_**Look at the bloody time, it's already 10:20, you're leaving at 11.**_

_Just shut up. I've packed._

_**Pff, and look whose so high and mighty when they can't even tell a girl he's leaving.**_

_I'm not afraid, and who the hell are you?_

_**I didn't say you're afraid.**_

_Do I look like I care? And answer my question you fool._

_**I didn't know you are a fool, Natsume, because I'm freaking you.**_

_STFU._

_**Tch, why are you even keeping quiet about the whole thing?**_

_An eerie silence enveloped his head. Although he hated to admit it, that mad sound was right, he didn't want to tell her he was going. He loved teasing the innocent girl, seeing the annoyed look on her face once he had succeeded. _

_Well, at least the two of them would be able to see each other again years later, right?_

_A sweet yet tender voice came interrupting his train of thoughts before he could think up of another excuse. _

"_Natsume? You okay?" Without thinking, the girl placed her forehead against his. He liked it, in fact, he was hoping to capture those tender lips of her too. He felt her intense gaze on him. But what came next was definitely unexpected._

"_You're keeping something from me."_

_His stomach began doing continuous somersaults and flips, but the poker face still remained the same, trying it's best to keep it's facade. His bangs overshadowed his crimson blood orbs as it threatened tears to fall._

"_Why the hell would I want to keep away from you?"_

"_Natsume, don't deny it, alright?" She said, her hands firmly placed on her waist, giving him a questioning look. _

_He had to admit, he rather liked that naïve trait of hers, but it seemed his wits had been rubbed off on her. He didn't say anything. Before he knew it, his hands lunged at her and embraced the innocent girl into a heartwarming hug. She was screaming nuts in her head. He was killing himself mentally, not knowing what got the hell into him._

_But since he officially did it and done, he was going to say it. He opened his mouth, attempting to say the truth. But closed it again. Ever heard of a feeling called fear? Yea, it was running through his nervous system right now, overloading the limited access. He sighed and pulled her closer to his torso. All he needed now was her assuring warmth._

_As if knowing how he felt, she began to rub his back, as if trying to comfort him. "Say it."_

_He gave up. He couldn't lie to her, with the little time left between them. With a muster of courage, he said it._ "_I'm leaving," Her eyes fluttered open and widened saucers. "I'm leaving you, idiot." There, he finally said it._

_He could feel little drops of cold water splat onto his black hoodie. She was .. crying? He certainly hated girls going emotional on him, but for some reason, he felt guilt piercing his heart. "Stop crying polka-dots, I'm leaving, not dying." He snorted._

_She released him from the embracing hug and wiped away a tear from her hazel orbs, giving him a breath-taking smile which never failed to capture his heart. "I was so NOT crying, Natsume! Just.. whatever, sayonara. Without you here, I wouldn't be cracking my brains to figure out ways for you to stop teasing me anymore." _

_They both exchanged a small glare and soon after, smiled. For the next few moments, the two began idling beneath their favourite spot, the beautiful Sakura Tree. Natsume, being the cold and silent person and Mikan being the chatterbox. The two kept back their tears from rushing out through gritted teeth, at least that was what they could do for, now._

_The time finally came. The school bell's chime could be heard far and loud, shaking the earth if even possible. He picked himself up from the damp grass and walked away briskly. He didn't say anything else, or more like he couldn't . _

_Not a thank you, to thank her for the time he enjoyed teasing her._

_Not sorry, wanting her forgiveness for the times he provoked her._

_Not saying goodbye, because he wasn't leaving her._

_She looked at his retreating figure as her tears uncontrollably rushed out, unable to control her exploding emotions. She dropped to the cold grass, her hands flying to her face to stop the gushing tears. "You better not come back, stupid Natsume.."_

He flew back to reality with a loud ringing of his handphone, vibrating uncontrollably on the wooden table beside him. He sighed, annoyed by the loud buzzing, his hand hit flat on the table, searching for the mad object. Finally touching what seemed to be the cold object, he picked it up and flipped it open. "Natsume, get your butt to the airport. We're going." A firm voice said, followed by a beeping sound, the call ended.

He smiled, for once. He was going back for her, for the one he loved, the one he thought about every night, the one called Sakura Mikan. He wondered how she looked like now, the same hazel orbs, chestnut hair and heart-pounding smile which would usually dance around her face. That thought occurred to her that she was most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life.

Though it was the fact that she was just a girl, he loved annoying her. He didn't actually quite grab the fact why he did. Her pout when she was fed-up, the flushed face when she was embarrassed, the innocent look when she smiled. He loved _everything_ about her.

After leaving her for eight years, he was finally going back, where everything started. The Eighteen-year old teenager still had the same breath-taking blood crimson orbs and messy jet black hair, which girls never fail to go crazy over for. Over the years, he had left Japan to establish a career. Yes you saw right, a career. Along with his charming looks, fit figure and beautiful voice, Hyuuga Natsume had already became a world famous singer, topping music charts all over the world. Even rated most hottest man alive, at his juvenile age.

Though over the years, the thought of leaving Mikan alone to fend for herself lingered in his mind the entire time he was away from her. Girls threw themselves all over him, and he was glad to accept the flirtatious women who made their way to him. He, treated women as toys, or maybe even a plaything. He was reputable in the industry and among his friends, for not once having a girlfriend that lasted for a month, or even two weeks. One thing was for sure, Hyuuga Natsume was a big time playboy, a hot one at that.

He looked over his shoulder, to find a dozen magazines lying on the table, scattered in different directions. He sighed. The tabloids were filled with his pictures all over the front cover, whether he was a cool abercrombie and fitch jacket, or just a plain jersey, anything seemed too look perfect on him.

He picked up the one lying closest to him. On the cover page, a picture of him in a black tee with an arm draped over his latest ex-girlfriend, Stacey Lewis. He broke up with the girl just two days ago over the phone, plainly telling her she's exceeded her time-limit, and hung up.

Unlike other celebrities, who get their names tarnished after such an incident, the world had known this as the most trivial thing ever. Hyuuga Natsume was one of the hottest beings alive. His frequent changing of girlfriends, had earned him the name, Mr Heartbreaker.

Out of plain curiosity, he smirked. How low could the media get? He flipped to the third page, where the original review was held.

_This is the latest news my dear readers, Mr Heartbreaker, Hyuuga Natsume,_

_has just broken up with Stacey Lewis, the world-class ballerina just two days ago!_

_It seemed that our little missy had just timed out of Mr Hyuuga's love life._

_Who will be the next one to get broken into pieces by our favourite singer?_

_With a hot body like his, anybody would actually die to be his girl!_

_That's all for now, but stay tuned for the latest news on the most hottest man alive,_

_Hyuuga Natsume._

_-The Hot on Celebrities._

He fought back a chuckle through clenched teeth. There were tons of these types of comments from magazines over the world. But who could help having such a smexy body? He merely snorted and fixed on his shades which were lying on the rack. He dismissed those thoughts and headed for the door, bracing himself for the numerous fans wavering outside.

He thought back on the past and smiled. The picture of Mikan in his mind made his heart flutter, after all, he was going back for her. But who were you kidding? He would never admit that in front of the sweetheart's face, though the love for her was all evident.

* * *

She screamed for what seemed the hundredth time in that month. The glass shattering beside her, books falling off the shelves, the whole neighbourhood waking up, and the earth having a record-breaking earthquake! She sighed at the thought, she could dream can she?

"Dear, you're going to be late _again_." Her mother shouted across the house, emphasizing on the last word. "Your friends are outside waiting for you, you know." She reminded. Ever since Natsume left, Mikan had never had her life taken seriously. It was like a simple joyride to her dismay. She fixed up a toast and placed it on the table, knowing her daughter would just take it and run off.

Seconds later, as expected, Mikan came running down the stairs and grabbed the toast, fixing herself up at the same time. "Bye Okaa-san!" She strapped on a pair of two-inch candy coloured sandals and waved goodbye to her mother before clicking the door shut behind her.

She sighed as she leaned against her front door, her hands slithering off the smooth material. Her father was out overseas again on another business trip, while her mother took care of the house again. She was actually glad that she had her mother, someone who she could actually confide in. She regained her composure and headed for friends.

Mikan attended school as usual, her luxurious silky light brown waist-length hair tied into a half bun, the other half of her hair laid undisturbed, lying peacefully on her covered back. Along with a white sundress, perfect for the hot weather which cast over Japan the few days over.

She hopped into the flashly purple convertible metres away from her doorsteps and climbed into the front passenger's seat. She smiled at her three girlfriends, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko. The two twin-like sweethearts greeted the brunette while her stoic best friend just nodded at her and drove the vehicle off to school.

The radio music blasted through the speakers, deafening their eardrums. Sitting back and relax, the girls soon engaged in a hearty conversation, talking about anything under the sun.

"Hey hey Mikan, so what's on with your love life now?" Nonoko teased.

Mikan looked down at her fingers and fiddled with them continuously.. "Well.. It's.." She whispered, her face turning into a slight tinge of pink.

"No Nonoko, you mean what's on with _Ruka_ now?" Anna laughed. The two girls looked at each other with smug looks, before bursting out into uncontrollable laughter.

Her eyes widened as her face flushed even darker. "Oh c'mon!" She whimpered. "Don't be so mean, guys!"

Hotaru had the stoic look on her face. "Yea, tell us, Mikan." She said unemotionally.

"HOTARU! Don't tell me you're in with them on this too?!" Mikan looked at her best friend disbelievingly.

"It's the money that counts."

"Well.. Not really.. But, if we're in this together!" Anna and Nonoko agreed.

Mikan slouched back on the comfy seat and crossed her arms across her chest. "Meanies." She pouted.

"We're doing this for you, Mikan." Hotaru said. "Imagine the amount of money I could get from the two of you making out." Imaginary dollar signs chipped into the slits of her eyes as a thought bubble popped out of nowhere.

The three girls squinted their faces. "Ewww, Hotaru! You're disgusting."

She shrugged her shoulders and glanced back. "We've reached, idiots." She said, slamming down the breaks. The car came to a stop and slightly jerked the girls up from their seats.

Mikan smiled, satisfied. Till a finger came jabbing her painfully in the shoulder. "Mikan, look!" Anna frantically yelled out.

The brunette reluctantly shifted her gaze towards their direction. "Wow." Was all she could mutter. A humongous crowd gathered east of their current spot, majority of them, girls. Huge banners allocated almost everywhere. Shouts and screams, piercing ones, filling the usual silence of the school grounds.

"I'm going to have a fit if the screaming continues." Hotaru blandly said. The rest of them giggled in response as they briskly walked to class, ignoring the everyday attention they received.

Boys groping at their figure, drooling and some even ogling as the four girls walked along the school corridors. Mikan was the only one who didn't realise the contagious stares around her. Anna and Nonoko were somehow afraid, but they managed to cover it well by giggling amongst themselves. While Hotaru was the only one who seemed awfully bothered. She shot the boys several glares, but they didn't seem to notice at all. She tugged the object in her bag loosely, ever ready to take it out and use it.

* * *

The door playfully opened as a blond came strutting into the class. A wide smile on his face. The class was into murmurs, wondering why the smile was humongously evident on their gay homeroom teacher's face. He was smiling too wide, and smiling too suspiciously. He clapped his hand loudly, signaling for the students to get to their seats.

Mikan stared at him again. She just couldn't take her eyes off him. She wondered how he could have such porcelain skin, perfect blond hair, mesmerizing baby blue eyes that never failed make her heart pound furiously, beyond the limits on how fast one could beat. He was sitting just beside her, it was so much she could wish for.

She looked dreamily at him. If possible, there would even be drool dripping from the edge of her mouth as she smiled awkwardly at him. To her dismay, she was sprung back to reality as the handsome blond bent forward and nudged her gently on the shoulder. "Sakura-san, Narumi-sensei has something important to say."

"Oh.." She whispered as a tinge of pink flew up to her face. She mouthed a 'thank you' at him and smiled before averting her gaze back to the teacher who was now prancing around happily.

The teacher smiled gleefully as he jumped about excitedly. "Class, today, we have something, super tremendous, splendorous, horrendou-."

"Ah! Just get on with it!" The whole class broke into fits of laughter. "Yea, get on with it, Narumi-sensei." Sumire agreed.

Her eyes widened as a thought flew up to her mind. "OMG. DON'T TELL ME!.."

"Relax, Sumire-chan." He calmed the girl down as he sweatdropped.

"We're having a new student, and you'll never guess who it is!.."

"Please come in!" Narumi gestured towards the door, the whole class's gaze followed to see who the new student was. The girls screamed in surprise and some even fainted when they saw the handsomely figure emerge from the white oak doors.

His messy raven hair framed his perfectly shaped face and the stunning crimson eyes screaming only one word, 'HOT'. He was wearing a plain black thin knitted v-neck shirt, along with a pair of blue slim jeans and a noticeable jewel-drop earring dangling on his left ear.

"I take it from all your gasping you know who this is!" Narumi squealed in delight and intertwined his fingers together. "In case you do not know, he is a world famous singer! Anyway, he will be studying here at Gakuen Alice Academy until he graduates, so I hope all of you will be good friends with Hyuuga Natsume-kun!"

The whole class clapped and some girls even wolf-whistled at him, making him roll his eyes in disgust. Though the whole class was excited about their new classmate, somebody, was apparently about to kill herself any moment.

She was coughing profusely and horribly. She never would have thought that anybody would even choked on their own saliva. She patted her chest to cease it, but it only came on rougher than before. Only did she gulp down a whole bottle of water, did the choking stop. Mikan finally inhaled a deep breath and exhaled calmly, before she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"NATSUME!"

He turned to the direction of the familiar sound and a smirk formed slowly on his face. He was mentally shouting for joy in his mind, finally getting to see her, but he remained as calm and composed, forcing the usual poker face facade to stay put. "Oh, hey, Mikan." He grinned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review (: .**

**Written by**: ThPocky-

**All credit goes to me, the author. Including the plot.**


End file.
